The Amazing Pokémon Gameshow!
by Ed the Orange Blob
Summary: YOU VOTE! YOU MAKE THE CHALLENGES! YOU DECIDE! 25 of your favorite Pokémon compete in hilarious challenges for the amazing Paradise Ball, but the best part is that you get to decide their fates! After an illegal Puffin scandal, Mr. Mime turns to a Tyranitar for a brand spanking new hit reality TV show...And it all goes horribly wrong. COME JOIN THE AMAZING POKEMON GAMESHOW!
1. Prologue-Meet the Characters!

**Howdy, and welcome to The Amazing Pokemon Gameshow! (or APG, for short)**

 **In APG, you- the readers- will not only decide the challenges and events following this show, but also who gets eliminated and who wins! Information about what you can do in the review section is at the bottom of each chapter!**

 **This will be divided into sections, so if you don't care to read one section, then you can just skip it, which is a neat feature.**

 **Now, I shouldn't be telling you this as a writer, but I will be choosing the 25 contestants at random WHILE WRITING THIS. So the 'meet the characters' section is improv, and I hope it's entertaining. Let's begin our journey!**

* * *

 **-SECTION 1: THE MEETING WITH THE BOSS-**

"Where in the WORLD is Tyranitar!" Mr. Mime yelled out to all of his staff.

A little Bidoof scurried over to Mime's desk, holding a cellphone in her paws, "Sir, Tyranitar said he will return shortly-"

"He literally said that TWO HOURS AGO!" Mr. Mime roared, banging his hand on the desk, "If he doesn't show up with our contestants in the next FIVE minutes, I am going to-"

Suddenly, a huge shadow appears behind the front office door. The door creaks open as a giant Tyranitar holding an ice cream cone squeezes through the two sides of the door.

"Sup' boss." The Tyranitar asked.

Mr. Mime, spitting out his cigar, walks over to the giant Pokemon and stares upward with flaming determination in his eyes, "'Sup', boss'? 'SUP', BOSS"?! Where have you been?!"

"Well," Tyranitar licks a part of the ice cream off the cone, "I got the Pokemon, but thought I stop and grab something to eat at Vanilluxe's Diner-"

Mr. Mime slaps the cone out of his hands as Tyranitar goes for another lick. "I'm trying to run a failing business here with you being our last hope, and you go and get BREAKFAST?!"

"Well, it's technically lunchtime so-"

"NEVERMIND." Mr. Mime grunts, "Do you atleast have our contestants for your 'brand-spanking new show' That will save my TV company?"

"Oh yeah, totally dude. Come check it out, they're all outside." Tyranitar squeezes his way back through the door.

Mr. Mime and the little Bidoof from before look at each other confused, "Why are they outside?" Mr. Mime asks.

"Well, most of them were already tearing up the back of the trailer with fire and junk. Wouldn't want to burn down your building boss!" Tyranitar answers as he walks to the elevator.

"...Lord have mercy" Mr. Mime whispers to himself as he cautiously enters the elevator with the bubbly green giant.

* * *

- **SECTION 2: MEET THE CHARACTERS-**

The elevator roars to a stop as the two head for the main lobby. Sounds of mischief can be heard outside the glass interior.

"Alright, I'll go get each guy one by one and introduce to you the new faces of your company!" Tyranitar says, excited for the presentation. He runs out of the building to grab the first contestant of 25.

Mr. Mime struggles to cope with the fact that, after that huge illegal Puffin scandal their last main star had- that star being Pikachu, of course- The owner needed a brand new show to fill in the holes the lawsuit has brought on to them. So when this unorganised maniac named Tyranitar showed up, Mr. Mime had to listen to him to save his channel.

As Mr. Mime stares off in the distance about the future of his business, Tyranitar interrupts, bringing along his first Pokemon for the new game show. "Alright, here is your first superstar!" Suddenly, inferior to the height and weight of the giant Pokemon, a Treeko struts into the lobby.

Mr. Mime jumps up at the celebrity material he has, "Why, hello Mr..."

"Treeko. How ya' doin' gramps?" Mr. Mime looks annoyed, but feels happy inside. This is the kind of people he needs. "So when do I get paid?"

"When you win little dude!" Tyranitar says

"Don't call me 'little dude'." Treeko snaps back.

"Sassy little thing I LOVE IT!" Tyranitar responds, "Now, let me get the next one!" Tyranitar runs back out.

Mr. Mime looks at the little Treeko, "So, how's it go-"

"Don't talk to me." Treeko says as Tyranitar flings the door back open.

"I present to you...SLAKING!" He holds the door open. "...He's on his way...Just...very slowly..." Slight body movement can be heard from the outside. "...I'll just go get the next Pokemon." Tyranitar walks back out.

"AHHH" Suddenly, a giant streak of fire soars through the main door into the lobby. Treeko swiftly jumps high into the air as Mr. Mime gets trampled by the flame.

"WADDUP', SON?!" A Combusken makes his way inside through the main lobby doors (which are now burned down) He rushes over to the two Pokemon, one who is one the ground burning. "This is a sweet place. It be a shame if someone was to BURN IT DOW-"

"WAIT" Tyranitar bursts through one of the windows, "You'll have time to burn stuff on the field!"

The little Bidoof from before rushes in with a fire extinguisher and blows the boss out. Mr. Mime slowly gets up and observes the contestants. "Can you NOT do that in my newly refurbished lobby?!"

"Sorry gramps," Combusken says, "I just have a...Firey personality disorder, if you know what I mean..."

"Stop calling me gramps!" Mr. Mime yells.

"See, I told you" Treeko states.

Mr. Mime shrugs, "Can we just get the next contestant?"

"Ooh, gramps is getting angry" Combusken laughs.

"I WILL SUE YOU!"

As Mr. Mime goes on a tantrum, a Volbeat walks through the burnt doors, "Just so you lovelies know, there seems to be a homeless ape man crawling towards here. Should I be concerned?"

"A here is our next contestant: Volbeat!" Tyranitar says, still laying on the ground along with broken glass.

"What's with the girly get up?" Treeko asks as Volbeat walks over to them.

"It's not girly, it's called being stylish, unlike you Mr. Naked!" Volbeat then looks at Combusken, "...You are shaped very innapropiat-"

"SHUT UP." Combusken shouts.

Mr. Mime steps back and looks at the Pokemon, "Wait a minute. a Treeko... a Combusken...Volbeat-"

"And a Slaking! He's on his way." Tyranitar states.

Mr. Mime shoots up in the air, "AND a Slaking?! DID YOU JUST VISIT HOENN?! Dang it Tyranitar, I told you this needed to be a diverse game show, not just one region!"

Tyranitar gets up from the glass, "It is more than one region! Speaking of which-" Tyranitar jumps back through the window to the trailer. Suddenly, a looming buzzing sound can be heard through the walls as a Vespiquen hovers through the doorway.

"Well, hello there~" Combusken winks at Vespiquen.

"Sup' girl!" Treeko says.

"She's not that cute..." Volbeat silently whispers to himself.

"Quit your ignorant remarks scum" Vespiquen roars, "I am Vespiquen, ruler of the beehive! I demand respect from all of you, or you will face the wrath of my royal power!"

"Mmm, sassy~" As Treeko teases her, a swarm of bees storms into the lobby.

"ATTACK ORDER!" Vespiquen yells as the bees fill up the lobby and attack Treeko. Treeko runs around franticly as he is stung all over. Volbeat covers his eyes as Mr. Mime laughs.

"This is great!" Mr. Mime says. The bees soon buzz away from Treeko back to the outside, while their victim lays on the floor.

"Learned you listen, peasant?!" Vespiquen hovers over Treeko with her hand on her hips.

"Mmghmmghs" Treeko replies, but the stings make it come out gibberish.

A little Sandshrew pops her head from the door and shyly says, "Excuse me, is it...is it my turn yet?"

"SURE, WHY NOT. COME ON IT!" Tyranitar shoves Sandshrew in. She stops, her legs wiggling.

"Oh, uhm...Hi?"

"YOOOO-" Combusken yells at Sandshrew. The little Pokemon lets out a 'yeep' and runs behind a sofa nearby. "...Was it something I said?"

"Next up is the one and only: CHESPIN!" Tyranitar says as a little Chespin walks in.

"Hello everybody! I brought it upon myself to bring you all BLUEBERRY. MUFFINS. YAY!" Chespin pulls out a basket full of muffins. Combusken, Volbeat, and even shy little Sandshrew all dig in.

Chespin spots Vespiquen, who had on a slightly angry face, "Awww, is something wrong?!"

"No peasant. Leave me alone."

"You know, when I feel sad, I always sing a song. WANNA HEAR IT?!" Chespin asks happily.

"No-"

"I WANNA' BE THE VERY BEST, THAT NO ONE-"

"I will kill you with the might of 1000 hurricanes all strapped onto a nuke, blowing you up and sending your oozing body parts flying in all directions, so there would be no hope for you to live." Vespiquen says. Chespin then backs off.

Tyranitar talks to Slaking nearby, "Dude, hurry up- Oh! OK, next Pokemon is kind of a fan favorite: UMBREON."

"Eeek!" Sandshrew yelps out. All of the other contestants stare at her, causing Sandshrew to slowly go back behind the sofa with her muffin, blushing.

An Umbreon walks into the lobby. "So can someone explain why the door is on fire or-"

"HEY, WANNA HEAR A JOKE?" Chespin runs up to Umbreon.

"...su-"

"OK. Why couldn't the Umbreon fight the Machamp?!"

"Well, considering I'm a dark type- and that fighting types are super effective against me, then-"

"Because with those biceps, he didn't eeveen stand a chance!" Chespin waits for an applause.

"...I'm just going to go over here...alone..." Umbreon quickly side steps away from Chespin and vanishes.

Tyranitar holds the non-existent door open, "Next up is-" Suddenly, The entire walls breaks as Palkia runs through.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Mr. Mime yells. "IS THAT THE-"

"I AM THE GOD OF SPACE. RAAAWWHHH" Palkia screams.

"TYRANITAR!" Mr. Mime yells, "Why is the God of space IN MY BUILDING?!"

Tyranitar turns to Mr. Mime, "Well, you didn't give me any rules on who I can allow in this game, soooo I got the God of space!"

"Oh my god."

"Yes?" Palkia says.

"NOT YOU!" Mr. Mime yells. Vespiquen hovers over to Palkia.

"Finally!" The queen of bee states, "A worthy foe in this competition! I would be delighted by this, but seeing how we have all these idiots running around, I feel our power together will be taken down by the tomfoolery of these peasants. So I pledge an alliance is in order-"

"I AM THE GOD OF SPACE."

"...Indeed you are, but still-"

"GOD. OF. SPAAAAAAAAAA-"

After all the bee stings finally slither away, Treeko gets up and dusts himself off, "Man, thanks for that pleasant experience- HOLY CRAP, WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

"AHHHHHHHH" Palkia screams.

Tyranitar speaks up, "Keep it down you two, our next Pokemon is on her way! Everybody, meet Jumpluff!" Just then, a little ball flies through the broken window using her cottonweed hair.

"I present to all of you the glorious traveler of the world: ME!" Jumpluff states as she sits on the sofa.

"I am the GOD OF SPACE." Palkia replies, once again.

"Oh I know" Jumpluff says, "I mean, I was in the God meeting with all of you ol'...Goddies like two months ago!"

Palkia hesitates, "...Really?"

"Yep." Jumpluff replies.

"...Huh, I don't seem to remember you, but you must've been there!"

"So you've traveled around the world?" Umbreon, who reappeared, asks on top of the sofa.

"Yes, and I know everything! First of all, I know that you are Umbreon." Jumpluff replies.

"GENIUS!" Combusken yells from afar.

"Yeah, sure..." Umbreon doubtfully says. Just then, Sandshrew's hand appears from behind the furniture and gently touches Umbreon's paw. He jumps backwards and Sandshrew disappears once more.

"Eeek" a slightly faint noise says.

"Next is Solrock!...Uhmm..." Tyranitar goes out to the trailer and comes back holding Solrock in his hands. "...Hello? Anyone there?"

Mr. Mime walks over to him, "Tyranitar...That's a rock."

"Nah boss, this is a Pokemon!"

"It's a rock" Jumpluff says from the couch.

"We should listen to her, she knows everything!" Chespin yells. Combusken nods his head.

"Listen, this thing is a Pokemon, I'll just...Put him on the ground here..." Tyranitar places Solrock on the ground- he doesn't move. Tyranitar kicks Solrock under one of the sofas and carries on.

Tyranitar faces Mr. Mime, "Next is a monkey named Pansage..." grunting can be heard from outside as Pansage is carrying Slaking. "What...What are you doing?"

"Well, the guy fell asleep halfway from the trailer to here, so I thought I'd carry him over!" Pansage places Slaking on the floor beside him.

Jumpluff gets up, "Dang, how much does that guy weigh- I MEAN, I know how much he weighs, but how can a little monkey like you carry him?"

"Oh, me? It's just all in the knees ma'am." Pansage walks away as Jumpluff still looks confused. Palkia sees the sleeping Slaking and very quickly kicks him under the sofa beside Solrock. The sofa rises a little.

Suddenly, busting through another wall of the building is Dialga. "HA! So we meet again Dialga," Palkia says, "Let us end this so I can partake in crushing this noobs in a show of game."

"Noobs?" Volbeat interrupts.

"STOP TEARING DOWN MY WALLS DANG IT!"

"Ahh, You see Palkia, I'm not just the God of Time anymore." Dialga replies menacingly.

"What?" Palkia's eyes widen.

"No, rather, I am something much greater...I...am...DITTO!" Suddenly Dialga morphs into a tiny piece of goop with eyes, "Ha! Gotcha!"

"...How is that stronger?"

"It's not" Sandshrew appears from the sofa, "That's Ditto, the con-artist of the Pokemon world..."

"WHAT!?" Palkia yells at Sandshrew.

"EEEEK, sorry- sorry..." Sandshrew runs back behind the sofa.

Tyranitar shoves in and says, "Yes, who is also our next contestant!"

"Foolish Ditto!" Palkia roars, "I can stomp on you and turn you into MUSH!"

"I already am mush, bro~" Ditto replies.

"...Dang it, you have me there"

"SO YOU DESTROYED MY WALL JUST FOR A JOKE?!" Mr. Mime screams, "I WILL SUE YOU-"

"Anyway...Next is Weezing." Tyranitar points to him as he floats in. Weezing immediately begins coughly up a storm. All the Pokemon, even Palkia, take a step back.

"Are you trying to get us sick? He should not be allowed!" Jumpluff declares.

"Nah, nah I'm fine guys, really-" Cough, cough, "I can play ya'll, I can-" Weezing coughs some more.

"Oh no!" Chespin says, "How will we ever know when he is being sarcastic or not?!"

Suddenly, a shadow appears above them on the top floor of the building. They all look up as a voice states:

 _'Since I was a young Oshawott, I followed my families tribe through thick and thin, learning the ways of the scalchops warriors. But I have disgraced my ancestors, and I must redeem myself to my brothers and those after me. To carry out their legacy is my only purpose.'_

"...Hey man, you good?" Pansage asks. The ominous figure then jumps down from the balcony and lands perfectly in front of them, revealing a Dewott in their presence.

Tyranitar introduces him, "This is Dewott, some karate guy or whatever."

"...Why is there a fat man under that sofa?" Dewott points to Slaking.

"Next we have Crustle!" Tyranitar says. A grumpy looking crab steps into the lobby (which does NOT look like a lobby anymore) and snaps his hands at everybody.

"No touching...Meh...No touch...Mine..." Crustle grunts out. The crab then sees Solrock under the sofa. He takes the rock and stuffs it in his huge shell, "Mine...No touch..."

"Uhh, he just kidnapped one of the players-" Pansage states.

"IT'S A ROCK." Vespiquen yells at him.

"My rock...Meh...No touch..." Crustle goes into the corner of the lobby and hides.

"Well then," Tyranitar laughs, "Next is Camerupt."

Camerupt waddles in, "Hayllo everyone, I happy to see much Pokemon. I want fun!" Just then Camerupt sneezes and blows the roof out. Mr. Mime is pretty much done at this point.

"Woah, you can shoot fire too?!" Combusken asks.

"Yeah, but no one likes when I do..." Camerupt looks down.

"Dude, I think that's RAD!"

"OH MY GOD, ARE WE BEST FRIENDS NOW?!"

"YES!"

"AHHH"

Vespiquen sighs, "These idiots..." Camerupt almost sneezes again, but Dewott jumps in and stops him by putting his finger under his nose.

"Thank you, Otter man" Camerupt thanks.

"I must redeem myself as a true hero. You're welcome" Dewott replies.

"...I AM THE GOD OF SPACE!" Palkia screams for no reason.

"Next is-" Tyranitar is suddenly interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah Shroomish, cool, Hi everyone, and goodbye" A Shroomish walks in and sits nearby (but not touching) Crustle, avoiding everyone. Pansage walks towards her.

"Is something wrong?" Pansage asks.

Shroomish replies quickly, "I'm using the technique of staying out of the spotlight to I everyone forgets me. That's how most win."

"Oh, ok." Pansage sits down, "So, what do you like to do-"

"Stop trying to give me character! I don't want people to look." Shroomish faces the other way. Literally everyone, including the Solrock in Crustle's shell, is looking at her. "STOP LOOKING AT ME!"

"I feel that we should keep an eye on her..." Volbeat offers.

"NO! DON'T!" Shroomish yells.

"Yep, certainly, keep an eye on her." Vespiquen says.

"AHHHH"

Then, to take the attention away from Shroomish, a Lairon rushes into the lobby screaming.

"YEAH! ROCK ON, LET'S GOOOO! WOOOO!" Lairon screams.

"What is that thing?" Umbreon asks.

Jumpluff jumps in the air, "Well, it's obviously a...Uhmm...A Rhydon! Yeah! It's a Rhydon!"

"WHAT? I AM NOT A RHY-"

"Well, since Jumpluff said it," Tyranitar says, "I guess our next contestant is Rhydon!"

"Nooo, I'm Lairon, the coolest-"

"Your name is Larry?" Combusken asks.

"...No, LAIRON, not Larry-"

"He said Larry, for sure." Camerupt replies.

"Is it Rhydon or Larry?" Umbreon asks.

"NEITHER, I'M LAIRON- AHHH!"

"Mine." Crustle grabs Lairon and stuffs him in his shell, "No touch!" Muffled screams can be heard from inside Crustle's shell.

Treeko adds to the conversation, "...These contestants are so weird-"

"I know right- I mean...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to interrupt...Oooh..." Sandshrew goes back behind the sofa.

"...Point made." Treeko replies.

"Alright, we are we- number 20?" Tyranitar looks at a piece of paper, which is burnt, "Next is Magnezone!"

"Hello manufactured characters of Nintendo. I am Magnezone, the smartest robot in existence."

"What's Nintendo?" Combusken asks Jumpluff.

"OH! Well, Nintendo is...Is...A great spirit in the sky who...Brings you presents every christmas!"

"Oh wow, I love Nintendo!" Combusken says.

"Yeah, I just wish Nintendo made games faster..." Camerupt adds.

"Forgetting that reference, want on digital reality happened to this interior?" Magnezone asks. Suddenly a Magnezone with eyelashes and a bow appears.

"Why does it matter? You and me are superior in everway to these data mines. Hover away with me." The female Magnezone tells him.

"First off, you have made a spelling error writer. It is 'every way' not 'everway'" Magnezone states.

 **(Son of a gun)**

"Second, Magnezones do not have genders, and therefore can not be male nor female. Is not that right, Ditto?" The female Magnezone morphs down into Ditto.

"Dang it, you got me." Ditto slithers away.

"Next is Corphish." Tyranitar states as a little Corphish.

"Oh boy, I love Lobster!" Combusken says out loud.

"OH! Me? Oh I don't taste good, I'm just a lobster, haha, you know how it is...AH-" Corphish hesitates and jumps behind the sofa. He hits his head on Sandshrew. "Aww, aren't you a little cutie, I could just eat you up- I mean, don't eat me of course, you know- this isn't some kind of competition to eat me, right? RIGHT?! AHHH! DON'T TOUCH ME! I'M UNEDIBLE!" Corphish runs away and hides behind a plant.

"...bye..." Sandshrew says sadly.

"Can we just finish this already, I've been waiting FOREVER. Why did we do this one at a time?!" Says Zorua, barging in. Umbreon looks up from a nap a his eyes widen.

"Hey, wanna hear a funny joke?" Chespin rolls over to Zorua.

"No."

"Good! What did Zoroark say to-" Umbreon headbutts Chespin into the wall. He lands right between Crustle and Shroomish, along with Pansage. Crustle grabs Chespin and stuffs him into his shell.

"No touch. Mine." Crustle tells everyone.

"That guy seemed like a loser." Zorua proclaims.

"Are you not going to thank me for saving you from him?" Umbreon asks.

"Why should I thank you? Now I'm talking to you." Zorua walks pass him, ignoring him. Umbreon's ears droop. Pansage sees this and leaves Shroomish for a second (they've been talking ever since he first went over there...well more like shutting Pansage down every question.) Pansage walks over to Umbreon.

"You good man?" Pansage asks.

"Yeah...Why didn't see notice me?" Umbreon replies.

"Maybe she's not the right one. You wanna help me talk to Shroomish? I've had no luck."

"...Sure." Umbreon looks back to Zorua then walks with Pansage over to Shroomish. Crustle is tempted to grab him too, but he is to busy fiddling his claws and talking to himself, saying 'No touch' over and over again.

From a far distance, Sandshrew looks on at Umbreon, "I notice you..."

Zorua sits down nearby Vespiquen, and they both say, "these idiots." The two look each other with the eyes reflecting back hatred of people.

"Were going to be good acquaintances" Vespiquen says.

"No we're not" Zorua replies.

Vespiquen gasps, "I've never been this happy before."

"...I AM THE GOD OF SPACE" Palkia reminds everyone.

"Next on our stretch to the end is the infamous Meowth!" Tyranitar states. A little Meowth walks in, trying to look threatening to everyone, including the Space God, but a light casts on Meowth's coin on the top of his head, catching the attention of Volbeat.

"Oh my, it's so pretty!" Volbeat, hypnotized by the coin, tries to touch it. The hand is rejected by Meowth's paw.

"Scram! This is mine!" Meowth shoos off Volbeat who runs away quickly. Another Pokemon goes up from behind however, and coughs on his shoulder, "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"Sorry, it's just-" Cough, cough, "I think that coin is...pr...pretty-" Weezing coughs again, getting Meowth in it.

"Leave me alone sicko!"

"Hey, if I had hands I would cover my nose!" He coughs again. Meowth runs away and sits down on the sofa beside Jumpluff. Jumpluff turns to Combusken and Camerupt.

"Hey, wanna hear something crazy?" Jumpluff asks.

Combusken and Camerupt's faces light up, "YES."

"That guy over there," Jumpluff points to Meowth, "is a cat..."

"...Oh my god..." Combusken's eyes widen, "whaaaaaAAAAAAA-"

"Hey, shut it over there!" Meowth yells.

"This changes everything now..." Camerupt says to himself.

On the other side of the room, Umbreon and Pansage are trying to get something out of Shroomish, "So, how is it like underground?" Umbreon asks.

"Leave me alone." Shroomish turns around.

"Can you breath under there?" Pansage gasps, "Are you like a 'dirt fish'?"

"Please stop." Shroomish says. Pansage stops for a moment, then turns the other way. This has been the technique: Bring something up every few minutes or so until she cracks. Umbreon does the same as the monkey and they watch everyone poke Dittos body with astonishment.

"Hey, dude," Pansage turns to Umbreon. "You should try talking to Zorua again. She's not doing anything right now."

Umbreon hesitates, but then stands up, "You know what? You're right! I'm just going to go over there and woo her. Watch!" He gets up and begins to walk over. This walk, however, slowly morphs into a stride, Umbreon trying to look romantic (or really dumb). Zorua finally notices him and rolls her eyes. Vespiquen gets her bees ready for any funny business.

Umbreon gets to her and happily says, "Hey, how you doin'-" He trips and falls face first on the ground. Zorua bursts out laughing as a voice can be heard outside the lobby.

"OH MY, I'M COMING TO HELP YOU!" Suddenly, a Leavanny rushes in and picks Umbreon up and cradles him while putting wax on his face, "There there, little baby..."

"I'M A GROWN MAN!" Umbreon yells at Leavanny, who continues the cradle. Zorua is laughing a lot, but not with Umbreon, but at him being cradled like a baby.

"This is our next contestant: Leavanny!" Tyranitar yells. Leavanny places Umbreon on the ground beside her and pats his head.

"All better now, are we?" Leavanny pulls a lollipop out of thin air and hands it to Umbreon, and then walks away. Zorua already walked away beside Vespiquen as Umbreon looks down on the ground. He throws the lollipop on the lobby floor and walks back to Pansage.

"LOLLIPOP!" Combusken yells, jumping out and grabbing it. Camerupt jumps on top of him in order to get it and they fight for it.

"Wow, that sucked." Shroomish says. Pansage turns around in amazement.

"You said something different! Now we're getting somewhere!" Pansage says, pleased.

"Oh, be quiet" Shroomish replies.

Leavanny notices a plant with two claws coming out of it, "My, what an odd Pokemon that is!"

"Oh! So I'm odd because I don't taste good!" The plant says, "Wait, don't eat me! Please! I AM ODD AND I TASTE HORRIBLE! YOU'LL NEVER EAT ME, I'M ODD!"

"At least someone admitted it" Treeko says from a distance. Leavanny looks into the plant to see Corphish.

"Why, hello there! Is something wrong?" Leavanny asks.

"AHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Corphish jumps out of the plant and runs. "SCREW THIS, I'M GOING TO CUBA!" He proceeds to jump out a window.

"Alright everyone! Last, but not least is...AZUMARILL!" Tyranitar yells. Azumarill walks in holding Corphish.

"Did someone lose a lobster? I found him screaming he's going to Cuba..." Azumarill holds him in the air.

"I. WILL. NOT. BE. PATRONIZED. AHHH!" Corphish snaps at Azumarill's hands and runs.

"Oh, you're not getting away that easily!" Azumarill jumps on her ball tail and grabs Corphish, who then proceeds to fight him. Weezing comes outside with them.

"Ok, ok-" Cough, cough, "Break it up!" Weezing coughs out while standing between them, although Corphish is already torn up.

"That's what you get!" Azumarill turns her head and walks back in. Weezing leans towards Corphish.

"Listen, listen-" Cough, cough, "She's the captain now-"

* * *

- **SECTION 3: GET IN THE TRAILER-**

"And that is our 25 lucky contestants on The Amazing Pokemon Gameshow!" Tyranitar exclaims. Mr. Mime is asleep by this point. Bidoof waddles over to him and wakes him up.

"Sir? Sir, the character introductions are over." Bidoof says. Mr. Mime's eyes widen.

"Are you sure? Is the horror finally over?"

"Not even close boss with this cast of characters!" Tyranitar jokes. Mr. Mime gets up and tries to strangle him.

"YOU NOT ONLY WASTED AN HOUR OF MY TIME WHEN YOU COULD'VE INTRODUCED THEM ALL AT THE SAME. FREAKING. TIME! BUT-" Mr. Mime gets interrupted.

"If I did that, none of them would've gotten a dramatic entrance!" Tyranitar explains.

"Which one of these idiots needed a 'DRAMATIC ENTRANCE'?!"

"I AM THE GOD OF SPACE"

"...Fair enough..." Mr. Mime turns back to Tyranitar, "BUT YOU'VE ALSO DESTROYED MY BUILDING! YOUR DUMB LITTLE SHOW BETTER PAY FOR ALL THIS OR I'M GONNA SUE YOU-"

"Chill, boss. The show will be great! Speaking of which, let's get started everyone! TO THE TRAILER!" Tyranitar motions everyone to follow him and they all trample over Mr. Mime. The Pokemon all huddle up, with Palkia's head sticking out through the sun roof, and they drive off to the first challenge.

"SPACE GOD, AWAYYYYY" The trailer runs off. Meanwhile, Bidoof helps Mr. Mime get up and they look at all the wreckage. Two windows broken, two walls missing, no roof, and the doors are now pieces of ash. Also, someone in the corner left dirt everywhere! Mr. Mime turns to Bidoof.

"Sir, we can...We can clean this all up, sir!" Bidoof tells Mr. Mime.

"Go with them."

"...what..."

"I need you to keep everything in order, I'm counting on YOU to be a...Co-host." Mr. Mime says. Bidoof's heart starts pounding.

"Oh sir...Thank you! Thank you so much! I won't let you down sir!" Bidoof jumps up and down happily.

"Get going. You have a job to do." Mr. Mime goes back up the elevator and into his office. Bidoof runs around in circles joyfully, and then runs outside. The trailer is gone.

"...Frick..."

* * *

 **If you're reading this, then let me tell you that Chapter 2 is out right now, the first challenge! There is no voting at the moment, BUT you can leave a review for this chapter answering this: Who is YOUR favorite character? Who is your least? Write why in the review for this chapter!**

 **The entire middle section is improv based off a randomized list of numbers between 1-721. I simply just made the story with what number I got, and I believe it turned out amazing for me! So glad I didn't get someone boring like...Musharna or something. Screw Musharna. Weird fetus looking this. What is that suppose to be?! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and read Chapter 2 for the first challenge! :D**


	2. Pokérun!

**LAST TIME ON THE AMAZING POKEMON GAMESHOW: After senseless violence and destroying a building, we met our 25 contestants! From a Space God to a straight up rock, we saw them all. Now, the trailer holding the Pokemon has crashed into a nearby field. What will happen next? Read on to find out on this chapter of THE AMAZING POKEMON GAMESHOW!**

 **Unlike last chapter, you- the readers- will finally have your voices heard! Things you can do (such as who you can vote for or how you can change certain events in the story) are all at the bottom of this chapter. I hope you enjoy this! Remember, you can skip sections if you're not interested. Once again, thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **-SECTION 1: CLIFF CRASH (INFORMATION)-**

All 25 of the Pokemon limped out of the trailer as it was thrown off a cliff moments beforehand. Umbreon jumps out the door, hurting his foot.

"AHH!" Umbreon yells, "What happened?!" Suddenly, Tyranitar (who was driving the trailer) steps out completely unharmed.

"Well, your first challenge was at the bottom of this cliff. Now I TRIED to park, but you know...I mixed up the gas pedal for the brake..." Tyranitar walks over to the Pokemon.

"How can you even drive?! YOU HAVE THE SMALLEST ARMS!" Shroomish argues.

"Is anyone in need of assistance? I have a 'baby's first' first aid kit!" Leavanny yells.

"Uhm, I think Slaking is dead..." Zorua says inside the trailer.

"WHAT!?" Leavanny runs into the trailer along side Pansage and Umbreon. The three look at Slaking as Leavanny pulls out equipment out of the tiny baby box.

"He's just asleep you guys!" Pansage tells them, "He's just a...very heavy sleeper..."

Umbreon turns to him, "Was that a fat joke?"

"WHAT? NO!" Pansage backs up, "I hope I didn't offend anyone!"

"I'M OFFENDED" Palkia screams from outside.

"YOU'RE 20 FEET TALL THOUGH!" Pansage yells.

"Alright everyone, look, I'm sorry, ok?" Tyranitar says, facing everyone. "But let's go ahead and forget about it and get on the our first challenge! But, first, let me restate what you guys are even playing for!"

"Wasn't it like, money or something?" Vespiquen announces.

"Nope. We're original! If you win, you will not only become the new face of TV entertainment- which WILL get you money, if you think about it- but you will also win the Paradise Ball!"

"I don't remember that." Weezing coughs out.

"The Paradise Ball, you sick freak," Tyranitar says, "Is the same thing as a Pokeball, but unlike a Pokeball- which has sub-par living conditions- the Paradise Ball has fantastic beaches, a 5 star hotel, amazing restaurants, and a water park!"

"What if we don't want a water park in ours?" Combusken raises his hand.

"Then you get the pleasure of burning it all, as I know you would like to do, you weirdo."

Combusken's face brightens up as him and Camerupt have the same thought: BURN EVERYTHING.

"But, that will be in a looong time, so let's get started: Our first challenge, created by me, is Pokerun!" Tyranitar states. Immediately everyone looks at Slaking, who is still asleep in the trailer (Leavanny is still checking him for anything wrong.) "This challenge has two parts: A running section and a run AWAY section. The first part is simple: Get to the elevator as fast as you can. That's it. Last one to get there will be up for elimination!"

"Already?" Jumpluff exclaims.

"DON'T. INTERRUPT. ME." Tyranitar yells, "But yes, 'already'. See, only 6 Pokemon can be on a team at once, and we will have four teams, each with 6-"

Magnezone speaks up, "6 times 4 is 24, yet there is 25 of us-"

"SHUT UP, I'M GETTING TO IT! What are you guys, a bunch of pre-schoolers?" Tyranitar argues.

Leavanny pops her head from the trailer door, "Did someone say Pre-schoolers? Where?!"

Tyranitar rubs his eyes, "I can see why the ol' boss was annoyed by you now. NEW RULE: DO NOT INTERRUPT THE HOST. EVER. GOT IT?" Everyone nods their head, except Camerupt, who nods 'no' with a confused face. "ANYWAY, there is 25 of you, and there needs to be 24, SO, Two of you will be up for elimination today, the first one being decided by whoever finishes last in the race. But here is the catch: Whoever finishes last, while being up for elimination, will be in control of making your lives MISERABLE in part 2 of the challenge!"

Vespiquen shoots up, "MISERABLE? As in...hurt them 'miserably'?!"

"Yep. Bringing them down to smack town." Tyranitar answers. Vespiquen starts bouncing up and down happily. "Alright, everyone, to the starting line!"

* * *

- **SECTION 2: CHALLENGE PART 1: POKERUN-**

Everyone began lining up for the first part of the challenge. All of them stand beside each other behind a marked line. "Ok everybody!" Tyranitar yells, "When I saw GO! You-" Suddenly Camerupt blasted off towards the elevator.

"I'M WINNING. YES!" Camerupt yells.

"Camerupt...STOP...DUDE!" Tyranitar screams.

"YOU CAN DO IT BRO!" Combusken cheers him on. Tyranitar picks up a nearby rock and slings it at Camerupt, nailing him on the head. He falls to the ground.

"NOT YET CAMERUPT!"

"D'aww" Camerupt slowly made his way back.

"Ok when I say...the magic word...All 25 of you will...Wait, there's only 22 of you? We're missing three!" Tyranitar explains.

"I know what it is" Zorua points to Crustle.

"NO TOUCH. MINE!" Crustle yells, snapping his claws. Palkia and Treeko pin him down and get Chespin, Solrock, and Lairon out. "NOOOO. MIIINEEE!" Crustle tries to fight back but can't.

"IT WAS SO DARK IN THERE. AHHH!" Lairon yells.

Leavanny comforts him, "It's ok Larry-"

"MY NAME IS NOT LARRY!"

"He's right" Jumpluff says, "His name is Rhydon-"

"AHHH!" Lairon yells.

"Holy crap!" Chespin yells, "When did we crash the trailer?"

Tyranitar readies his voice, "Anyway, READY. SET. GOOOO!" Suddenly, Shroomish bolts down the track, and makes it to the elevator first in a few seconds. "And Shroomish gets there first! What a real competitor she is!"

Shroomish spontaneously jumps up, "WAIT, I DIDN'T MEAN TO GO THAT FAST. DO OVER!"

"Defiantly a threat." Zorua explains.

"Yep" Azumarill agrees.

"UGH, Why?" Shroomish kicks the ground.

Pansage yells out, "GOOD JOB SHROO-"

"DON'T PATRONIZE ME PANSAGE!" Shroomish yells. After that, everyone else begins to run. The fastest Pokemon arrive first, being Volbeat, Chespin, Treeko, Pansage, Umbreon, Ditto (He turned into a Deoxys), Dewott, and Palkia (because, you know, Space God).

Umbreon notices Zorua taking her time on the field. He believe this is a good time to go chat. He runs over to her and follows beside, "Hey Zorua!"

"Hey Baby..." Zorua replies. Umbreon smiles, but then realizes she is referring to the incident before.

"Listen, uhmm...How...How is it like underground DIRT FISH?" Umbreon studders, "O-O-Oh, I'm so sorry, I got confused and-" A fist smacks Umbreon in the chin, sending him flying. Zorua continues her walk, a bit more pissed off than before now.

Tyranitar makes his way to the elevator when he sees something odd, "Uhmm...How is Solrock here? Did anyone see him move?" Everyone looks confused as Solrock is in the elevator with them. "...Well, I guess Solrock is safe. Weird."

Combusken climbs on top of Camerupt, "LET'S RIDE!"

"HERE WE GO-" Before Camerupt can run, Jumpluff interrupts them.

"You know, the fastest way to run is to float in the air. I know because I traveled across the WORLD." Jumpluff hovers over to the elevator.

"...FLY CAMERUPT, FLY!" Combusken yells.

"YES! I WILL FLY!" Camerupt screams out loud. Camerupt then jumps in the air, which is followed by the two of them smacking the ground. Camerupt raises his head, "AGAIN!"

"YES, AGAIN" Combusken climbs on board and they both fall over once more.

The second wave of Pokemon run into the elevator: Azumarill, Lairon, Leavanny, Meowth, Zorua, Magnezone, and Weezing arrive to the elevator. "7 contestants left! Who will be the first up for elimination? Will it be-" Tyranitar notices something odd: Vespiquen has not moved from the starting line since the beginning, "Uhmm, ol' Vespi over there...You do know this is a RUNNING challenge, right? Not a 'look at your nails' challenge?"

"Oh, I know, but I want to make the peasants lives miserable, therefore I am not moving and I am going to lose this ridiculous challenge!" Vespiquen replies.

"...Well geez, thanks for ruining the tension! We'll see how you stand with the voters online!" Tyraniter says, annoyed.

Combusken and Camerupt both flop up and down to the finish line singing, "YOU CAN FLY! YOU CAN FLY!" all the way to the elevator. They make it, but their faces end up getting totaled.

The rest of the 4 are not going to make it to the elevator anytime soon, so Pansage takes it upon himself to help each one out. He runs over to Crustle and goes behind him. "NO TOUCH! AHHH!" Crustle runs away from Pansage to the elevator, where he goes in the corner whispering to himself once again. The monkey then goes over to Slaking, who is flat out asleep.

"Well, can't do anything about that!" Pansage says as he moves on to Sandshrew, who is struggling to run due to her being self-conscious about her body. "Come on Sandshrew, you can do it!"

"No I can't..." Sandshrew replies softly. Just then, Umbreon returns to the elevator after getting hit.

"But look! Isn't that your favorite Pokemon Umbreon over there?" Pansage points to the finish line, where Sandshrew's face light up.

"THERE HE IS, EEEEEK!" Sandshrew runs over to him and tries to says something, "Hi-H-Hi-H...meeeerpppppp..." She runs away and hides behind Palkia's foot. Finally, there was Corphish.

Corphish hasn't walked that far, scared of people trying to eat him. Pansage comes up with a perfect idea: "HEY CORPHISH! I'M GOING TO EAT YOU!"

"WHAT? AHHHH! NOOO!" Corphish runs as fast as he can from Pansage, ending up in the elevator. Pansage rubs his hands together in satisfaction and he has helped 3 of the competitors.

"You're to nice." Zorua tells him.

"I know!" Pansage responds. That leaves the Non-moving Vespiquen and the Non-moving Slaking left.

"Come on! One of you two, move it!" Tyranitar yells. Vespiquen gets fed up of waiting for the misery, so she flies over to Slaking.

"HURRY UP YOU FAT LARD!" Vespiquen tries tugging Slaking to the finish line, but can't move him an inch, "GET. UP. NOW-" Suddenly, a fist comes flying at Vespiquen, and she gets hit all the way into the elevator. "WHAT? NO!" She yells in anger.

* * *

 **-SECTION 3: CHALLENGE PART 2: THREE-OBSTACLE EXTRAVAGANZA-**

"And with that, Slaking is up for elimination, BUUUUT gets to torture you in the second part of the challenge: The three-obstacle extravaganza!" Quickly, the elevator shoots downwards, making everyone sick. They all step out, where they see a giant crusher near them. Slaking is sitting on the top floor with a button in his hand. Tyranitar speaks up, "In this part, you will have to go through three traps triggered by the one and only: SLAKING! The first four to complete all three traps without getting hit or smacked will become team leaders. The team leaders will choose 5 others to be on your team, but one team will be a member short. Whoever is last to be chosen will go up for elimination beside Slaking, and whoever stays next chapter will go to that team! Everyone got it?"

"NOPE!" Camerupt yells.

"Just...Run and dodge Camerupt." Tyranitar states, "Anyway, the first obstacle is the SMASHER! Pretty self explanatory. Just run through without getting squashed by that giant piece of metal. If you are chicken, you don't have to do it. BEGIN!"

"Oh, this is easy" Says Combusken, "All you gotta do is jump and-" Suddenly, the giant smasher crushes Combusken underneath it, leaving him flat as a piece of paper."

"OUT" Tyranitar yells.

"BESTIE," Camerupt runs over to Combusken, "ARE YOU OK-" The smasher smashes him also.

"ALSO OUT"

"Nope, not doing this! I'm out!" Sandshrew walks away and cuddles beside Solrock, who is unmoving (because he is a freaking rock). Suddenly, Shroomish runs fast enough to not get smashed.

"Yes! I mean- NO!" Shroomish kicks the ground again.

"She is an actual threat and needs to be noticed!" Jumpluff yells.

"No, please!" Shroomish begs. Zorua and Vispiquen walk under it at the same time. Slaking gets ready to press the button, but Zorua gives him the 'eye' and he backs off. The two make it across.

In order to impress Zorua, Umbreon jumps into the middle of the smasher and swiftly jumps backwards, dodging it. He does this multiple times, which soon causes Slaking to begin crying. Zorua smiles at Slaking crying and Umbreon confidently walks over...Until getting smashed. By angry Slaking. Repeatedly. Now Zorua was all out laughing as Umbreon was in pain.

"Let's see, by the velocity of the metal material, and by an average ape's reaction time...divided by 2...divided by 4, the correct time to do go is...Now!" Magnezone quickly goes underneath the smasher and dodges it, making Slaking mad. "Ha! In order to get pass this contraption, all you need to do some simple algebra and-"

"SPACE GOOOOOODDDD" Palkia screams as he runs over safely.

Magnezone looks astonished, "...Nevermind..." With that, the rest continue to get pummeled. Treeko, Weezing, Lairon, Corphish, and Meowth all gets smashed as Crustle and Leavanny (to help the ones injured) stay behind. Volbeat, Chespin, Jumpluff, Pansage, Ditto, Azumarill, and Dewott make it pass.

"Time for the next trap: A CORN MAZE, where Slaking can switch the layout at anytime he wants." Tyranitar states, "And he seems trigger happy! Get past here in anyway possible."

Magnezone makes a very sophisticated laugh, "Why would one ever attempt this when you can easily just FLY over it? Preposterous!" With that, Magnezone, Volbeat, Jumpluff, Ditto (who turned into Mew), and Vespiquen (who leaves behind Zorua for unknown reasons) all pass by to the other side. Shroomish backs up from the start.

"It's ok to be scared Shroomish," Pansage comforts her, "You just have to believe in yourse-"

"AHHHH" Shroomish runs super fast in front of Pansage.

"WAIT, STOP!" Shroomish runs over the monkey and sprints through the maze as fast as she can, arriving to the exit without giving Slaking a chance to press the button.

"Woohoo!" Shroomish stops at the finish line.

"Wow, you are really good at this doll!" Volbeat says, Shroomish jumps backwards.

"No! I'm not good, I'm...Kind of good but not good enough to notice! Ok?" Shroomish blushes.

"Ok, sure Usain Bolt..." Shroomish gives Volbeat a mean look, who backs up. Back at the start, Pansage, Azumarill, Zorua, Dewott, Palkia, and Chespin all get ready.

"We should help each other!" Pansage offers.

"Nope." Zorua tells him as she walks in.

"I got this all by myself!" Exclaims Azumarill, following behind Zorua.

"I must due this task on my own to redeem myself!" Dewott rushes into the corn maze. Pansage looks at Chespin.

"I guess that leaves me and you dude!" Chespin says as the two walk in. "Hey, wanna hear a joke?"

"...Sure..." Pansage hesitantly answers.

"Ok, what kind of key opens a banana? A monKEY!" Chespin bursts out laughing.

"...Yay..."

Minutes past and Dewott, Zorua, Pansage, and Chespin make it out. "Alright, so Azumarill got lost in the changing maze" Tyranitar explains, "And, somehow, Palkia got lost, even though he's 20 feet tall..."

"I'M SO CONFUSED!" Palkia screams.

"Which leaves only 10 of you left. The first 4 to complete this challenge will be come team leaders, which grants you immunity from being put up for elimination." Tyranitar says, "Your next trap is-" Suddenly, a heavy breathing can be heard in the distance. "What the? Is that...Bidoof?"

"AHHH! Finally made it! I knew you guys were the crashed trailer!" Bidoof huffs and puffs beside Tyranitar.

"...What are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm your...Hold on...Gonna puke...Nope, nope, I'm good...I'm your new co-host!" Bidoof says excitedly.

"...Alright. Anyway, the third trap is-"

"Oh Please, can I do it?!" Bidoof begs him.

"Why not? Knock yourself out!"

"Thank you," Bidoof takes in a big breath, "This next trap is a crawl-a-thon, so no flying allowed! Anyway, under the net is invisible BEARTRAPS which Slaking can unleash on anyone at any second!"

"Beartraps? Isn't that deadly?" Shroomish asks nervously.

"NO! No...Well...Maybe, I'm not sure- Anyway, the first 4 to crawl all the way will become the new team captains! Ready? GO!" Bidoof yells as 9 of them slide into a crawl, the one not crawling is Magnezone, who can't touch the ground.

"Blast it! My exterior design has caused me to be handicapped this challenge. DANG YOU SCIENCE!" Magnezone yells.

Zorua is crawling through as a invisible beartrap appears in front of her, making her jump backwards, where another beartrap bounces up. Zorua tries to run-crawl but is only met with beartraps every turn. "You got it, Zorua!" Umbreon yells. When Zorua turns to look at who said trap, she gets trapped in a beartrap. "Whoops, I'm so sorry baby- I MEAN, Zorua..." Zorua gives Umbreon the 'eye', who then droops his ears and walks away from the watch spot.

Pansage crawls through without any beartraps set off around him, "Huh? What's going on?" Pansage looks at Slaking who is giving him a thumbs up. Pansage suddenly remembers carrying the big ape into the lobby, where he then realizes Slaking has been rigging this entire challenge for him to win. "You sly dog!" Pansage starts to fastly crawl through as Vespiquen catches what is going on and crawls right behind Pansage.

"Haha! Let's see who wins now!" Vespiquen yells. Pansage escapes the trap first, but as the Queen of bees tries to get out, a beartrap traps her in, "WHAT! No! You ignorant ape!" Slaking smiles at this.

"Uhm, Left! No! Right! Wait...No, go left! Left!" Magnezone screamed, trying to help Ditto crawl through (who was given a no *morph* policy)

"DUDE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ditto yells as he slithers through the maze, almost hitting all the beartraps.

"Blast it all! From this distance my beartrap tracker is off! I can't tell an invisible from a visible!" Magnezone argues to himself, "Ok, now take a sharp...RIGHT!" Ditto does so, where a giant beartrap gets him. "BLAST IT ALL!"

"Good job there super computer!" Ditto insults.

"I'm only as smart as the people who made me!...Well, I'm a little smarter...A lot smarter..."

"NO EXCUSES!" Ditto yells.

Dewott, sensing the aura from the traps, dodges every single one and gets to the end beside Pansage. "Yes, I have finally done it! I can now take the Paradise Ball and-"

"Uhh, dude..." Pansage interrupts, "This was just a challenge. You don't get the Paradise Ball until a LONG TIME has passed."

"...Dang it..."

Inside the trap, Shroomish has dodged all the beartraps, but right before she got to the finish line, she reconsiders, "I can't become a team captain! That will put a HUGE target on my back! Gotta fail!" Shroomish runs back and runs in circles until a beartrap gets her.

Azumarill looks at this with a confused face, "...Did she just..."

"...Still a threat" Magnezone says out loud.

"Oh, come on!" Shroomish yells.

As the final three rush to the end, Jumpluff uses her cottonweeds to sniff out the beartraps, which helps her as she reaches the end of the crawl. "Woohoo! Look who is going to be a team captain! Oh yeah, I already knew! HA!"

"Oh, Joy..." Dewott says to himself.

The final two crawl as fast as they can to the finish line. Suddenly, Volbeat's scarf gets caught on a beartrap and falls off. "NO! NOT MY 'STYLE'!" Volbeat rushes back to grab it, only to get caught by one of Slaking's traps. Which leaves...

"Oh yeah, everyone! How ya' doin'?" Chespin walks out from under the crawl space.

"Seriously? HE got to be team captain?" Vespiquen argues.

* * *

 **-SECTION 4: PICKING THE TEAMS-**

"Alright! Looks like we have our team captains! Pansage, Dewott, Jumpluff, aaaand Chespin. You four are now going to choose 5 more to join your team. Chespin, as being the last team captain to show up, you will only choose 4, and whoever is not eliminated will join your team!" Tyranitar says.

"Cool! I actually had no idea what was going on since I was in that crab's shell, but hey, now I'm good!" Chespin explains, "...Do you guys wanna hear a jo-"

Pansage, Dewott, and Jumpluff all yell, "NO!"

All four stand on their podiums ready to choose. "Remember," Tyranitar says, "Whoever is left will join Slaking in elimination. Pansage, choose your first team partner!"

Pansage automatically knows who to pick, "Shroomish! Get over here!"

"Oh no, please..." Shroomish whispers to herself as Bidoof puts her on Pansage's Podium.

"In order to be strong, you have to be wise." Dewott says, "Magnezone, I choose you!"

"Excellent..." Magnezone floats to the podium.

Jumpluff looks amongst the crowd, "Hmm, well, knowing my future in the game, I think the best thing to do is get my followers up here. COMBUSKEN, come one!"

"WOOHOO!" Combusken yells out.

"NOOO! WHY? HE WAS SO YOUNG!" Camerupt begins to cry.

"Don't worry dude, we'll get you next-"

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!" Camerupt runs off into the woods.

"NOOO!" Combusken runs after him.

"...Was that your best choice?" Magnezone asks.

"Meh, they're the only ones I know." Jumpluff replies.

Chespin begins to giggle, "You know what? Solrock, get up here!" Jumpluff turns to Chespin.

"YOU CHOSE THE ROCK?"

"Yeah, it's funny!" Chespin laughs as Bidoof tosses Solrock up to him.

"Umbreon." Pansage says. Umbreon is still droopy after causing Zorua to lose.

"Hey," Magnezone turns to Dewott, "...Get the Space God."

"SPACE GOOOOOODDDDD!" Palkia runs over to the podium, crushing one side with his foot. Jumpluff is floating on the podium alone.

"Uhmm, I guess Camerupt, but he's not here-"

"WHAT? I'M ON YOUR TEAM?!" Camerupt's voice in the distance echoes.

"YEAH MAN!" Combusken's voice, coming from the trees. The two suddenly reappear and hop on to Jumpluff's stand.

"HEY SANDSHREW, you're cute I guess! Come on up!" Chespin yells out. Sandshrew blushes and steps on the podium beside the rock.

"Hey Umbreon, watch this~" Pansage whispers to the Pokemon, "I CHOOSE ZORUA!"

"whhaaaaaaAAAAAA-" Umbreon freaks out as Zorua appears on the podium.

"Just...don't lose anything for me...Ok?" Zorua tells Umbreon, who is motionless.

"Let's choose Ditto, he can be quite useful." Dewott says.

"Aww yeah!" Ditto says, rolling up to the podium.

"Hmm...Geez, they're ALL useless..." Jumpluff says to herself.

"Choose the Leaf Lady! She helped us back at the smasher!" Combusken asks.

"I'm glad my gratitude has paid off!" Leavanny gets on the podium.

"Hmm...LARRY, COME ON UP!" Chespin yells.

"MY NAME IS LAIRON!"

Zorua turns to Pansage, "Choose Vespiquen."

"...Why?"

"NOW!"

"Ah! Ok, ok, Vespiquen!" Pansage says as Vespiquen hovers to the podium.

"At least I am not up to the fate of voters against that heavy breathing APE!" Vespiquen yells. Slaking, who has been playing with the button the entire time, waves at her.

Dewott looks around the people left, "Azumarill seems strong. Let's choose her."

"OH YEAH!" Azumarill hops on to the podium.

"Treeko seems to be the less harmful out of them. I go with him!" Jumpluff states.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Treeko says in a small tone.

"Well, I WAS inside him for a trailer ride...CRUSTY THE CLOWN GET OVER HERE!"

Crustle crab walks up the podium and mumbles to himself, "Mine...No touch...Mine!"

"And with that we are down to the final 4 to choose from! Volbeat, Weezing, Meowth, and Corphish. One of you will be chosen to be up for elimination!" Bidoof states.

Pansage thinks of his options, "Volbeat did really good in the challenge today, so he will be my last team member!"

"Why did it take this long to choose me?! I'm a star!" Volbeat says.

Dewott considers out of the final three, "Well, Weezing is a hazard and Corphish is a paranoid lobster with a bad aura, so I will choose Meowth!"

"Finally!" Meowth says to himself.

"Ok, down to the final two! Jumpluff, who is safe this week?" Tyranitar asks.

"Choose me! Well, not to eat, of course, but you know, still choose me! You won't eat me right? RIGHT? AHHH!" Corphish runs away.

"Please, please-" Cough, cough, "Just because I'm a bit sick doesn't mean I can't play! Ple-" Weezing continues to cough. Jumpluff looks between the two.

"Hmm...Well, it's a lose-lose situation...But the thing is, Corphish won't get me sick, SO I CHOOSE HIM!" Jumpluff yells.

"YEAH! Wait, choose me? TO EAT? AHH, GET AWAY!" Corphish runs away from the podium.

"No! Why-" Weezing continues to cough louder.

"Well, there you have it folks! You may now vote who you want to be eliminated: SLAKING OR WEEZING! Whoever gets the most votes will be taken out of the game!" Tyranitar explains, "So, vote in a review below. I'm Tyranitar, and this was-"

"THE AMAZING POKEMON GAMESHOW!" Bidoof yells.

"DON'T INTERRUPT THE HOST!" Tyranitar says, chasing Bidoof with a hammer.

"AHHHH!"

* * *

 **You read the man...Pokemon! SLAKING OR WEEZING? Who should be booted off? You decide! But that is not all you can do, however! In your review, here is all the stuff you can do:**  
 **1.) VOTE FOR ELIMINATION OF SLAKING OR WEEZING.**  
 **2.) GIVE EACH OF THE FOUR TEAMS A TEAM NAME (best ones win; Here are a recap of the Teams)**  
 **Team 1: Pansage - Shroomish - Umbreon - Zorua - Vespiquen - Volbeat**  
 **Team 2: Dewott - Magnezone - Palkia - Ditto - Azumarill - Meowth**  
 **Team 3: Jumpluff - Combusken - Camerupt - Leavanny - Treeko - Corphish**  
 **Team 4: Chespin - Solrock - Sandshrew - Lairon - Crustle**  
 **3.) GIVE YOUR IDEA TO THE NEXT CHALLENGE. YOU DECIDE WHAT THESE GUYS NEED TO DO NEXT TO WIN. ALL CHALLENGES WILL BE KEPT IN A VAULT NEARBY, BUT BEST ONES I WILL DO FIRST. ONE CHALLENGE PER REVIEWER!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading! Stay tuned on what happens next time on THE AMAZING POKEMON GAMESHOW!**

 **(and if you skipped to this part just to skip the read, Hi there, How ya' doin'?)**


End file.
